The objective of this Clinical Cancer Education Program is to provide comprehensive education and acquisition of skills in oncology for medical students, house staff, graduate level students and faculty. Through modification of the core curriculum, an early and intensive exposure of the medical student to oncology is planned. Educational resource support will be provided to affiliated community hospitals, in conjunction with the implementation of community outreach cancer educational programs. Information of cooperative group studies will be transmitted to the practicing physician. The program is multidisciplined and multilevel, both preclinical and clinical, and also, aimed at the pre and post doctorate. The ultimate objective is to provide superior professional care to the patient with malignancy. There are two co-program directors and two associate directors. The Cancer Education Committee has representatives from the preclinical and clinical departments. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: G. Ramirez, J. G. Strawitz, W. L. Wilson, G. N. Cornell, R. E. Madden, and the Central Oncology Group: Multiple Drug Therapy in Disseminated Breast Carcinoma - A Randomized Study. Proc. Amer. Assoc. for Cancer Res. (75). H. Rivenson, R. E. Madden: Leydig Tumor-Cell Rosettes, New Eng. J. of Medicine 249: 49, 1976.